


Love Bites

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Em/Lena/Amélie is end game, F/F, It hardly qualifies as actual non con but I just want to make sure no one gets a bad trigger off it, Mind Control, Werewolf, cuz one of them is a vampire, ethical questions about vampires played one hundred percent straight, extremely brief non consent scene with a dream, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: A human, a vampire, and a werewolf cross paths. Life ensues.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 60
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll mark each explicit chapter in the notes so people can skip it if they would like. Most of the chapters wont involve that stuff.

Emily checked the clock again. 8:58. Lena said she'd be at the apartment around 9ish. 

She got up, paced around her apartment for a few minutes, making sure everything was tidy. She'd spent a few hours making sure the apartment was in good condition. Cleaned the kitchen and living room, she even straightened up her bedroom and cleaned the shower. It was probably a bit over optimistic that things would get so far so quick but better safe than sorry.

9:03. That didn't make her late though. That was well within the ish part of 9ish.

Emily sighed, sitting down on the couch and leaning back, making sure that she didn't disturb her hair, it was looking really good right at this moment and she didn't want to disturb the ‘looking good but barely trying’ thing she had going on. The gods had been generous, granting her an A+ hair day and she didn't want to mess it up by fussing with it.

She got out her phone and started playing a time waster game, willing the clock to go forward faster.

Finally she heard a knock on the door. She jumped out of her seat and pointedly didn't run to the door, she didn't want to seem overeager. She opened it with a smile.

"Heya Em!" Lena said. “Can I come in?”

Emily had been, well, not exactly dating Lena for a few weeks now. They met on the underground; Lena heading out to her graveyard shift working as a security guard somewhere at the same time Emily was heading home from her job as a nurse. They’d really hit it off and Emily had become more than a little enamored with her.

"Yeah, come on, I got a good movie picked out. You ever seen Megamind? Old classic, one is the best superhero films ever." Emily said, taking the pizza from Lena and leading the way into the living room.

"No, I haven't. I'm not really into retro films." Lena said with a grin.

"You are gonna love it, believe me."

They sat down together, started the movie, and ate pizza. As Emily had predicted Lena loved Megamind. She was easily excited, practically bouncing in her chair as they ate dinner and watched the movie's early plot developments. Emily got a pleasant surprise when Lena snuggled up to her after they were finished with the pizza. She was also being very gentlemanly about it, she kept her hands far away from any sort of touch that could be called inappropriate.

Emily was a tad disappointed, if she was being honest. Well, if she needed an invitation, Emily would make sure she got one. Over the next hour or so as they watched the movie Emily strategically, gradually, snuggled closer to Lena, sliding Lena’s hand down from her waist to the curve of her hips, generally making sure that Lena knew she was ok with being taken advantage of, at least a little. It helped that she was feeling more and more relaxed as the movie went on. She had been very on edge about how her first real date with Lena would go, Emily didn’t have excellent confidence at the best of times. By the time the movie ended Emily was cuddling up close to Lena like they were proper girlfriends.

“So, what did you think?” Emily asked.

“It was good, very creative. I did not see the early twist coming at all.”

Emily launched into a long winded ramble about how much she loved the reversal of roles, how it related to popular superhero films at the time, well aware that she was info dumping but too excited to stop herself. Lena never seemed to mind her info dumps anyway. She watched Emily with adoration, nodding along and giving appropriately timed hums of interest.

“Next time you come over we should watch The Incredibles, it’s an absolute gem!” Emily said enthusiastically.

“Emily?” Lena managed to get in.

“Yeah?” 

Lena leaned down and kissed her.

Emily let out a shocked squeak as Lena’s lips pressed against hers. Mild surprise and panic jumped to the front of her mind but was overtaken almost immediately with a gentle pleasure. It felt  _ good _ . Even though her lips were so cold…

Lena broke the kiss, leaning back a little and leaving Emily in a daze.

“I’m very sorry about this Emily. I really was having a wonderful time. But I haven’t fed in months and, well, a girl’s gotta eat, you know?”

“I… What?” Emily took a confused look down at the remains of the pizza they had just shared.

“I’m a vampire, hun. I need blood, not pizza.” Lena said with an apologetic smile.

Emily understood that she should probably be panicked by the revelation that she was alone, unprotected, and snuggling up to a vampire, but all she could think about was how it completely made sense now why her lips were cold. And why they always met after dark. And why Lena worked a night shift. And why she had specifically asked permission to enter the apartment. 

“I thought vampires couldn’t eat?” Emily asked.

“Common misconception, we still eat. It actually helps with our regeneration if we are wounded, our body needs material to rebuild. We drink blood to replenish vitality - we can’t make that ourselves. Don’t worry though, I am not going to take too much. Just enough to keep me going for a few more months. No more than they would take at a blood drive. You’ll just feel a bit lethargic after.”

“Oh.” Emily said, gears turning slowly inside her head. Her life force being drained away sounded like a bad thing but she didn’t seem to mind the idea.

“I feel like I should be less ok with this than I am.”

“You are under a spell, luv. I didn’t want you panicking or trying to fight. This way I can take when I need without you being hurt.” Lena said, running a hand over Emily’s hair like she was petting her.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Emily said.

Whatever spell she was under was making Emily feel very strange. Some very distant part of her mind was yelling, trying to tell her that she needed to fight back, that she couldn’t just let a vampire feed on her. But Lena was being so nice, and she said she wasn’t going to take too much blood, and really it was entirely reasonable that a vampire needed to eat just like any other creature. It wouldn’t be fair to hold their nature against them, right? They were just people trying to survive. It felt wrong, like maybe… speciesist? 

_ Yeah. It’s going to be fine. _ Emily thought as she snuggled back into Lena’s side. The tiny portion of Emily’s mind that was still rational felt like banging her head on a table.

“We should move into your bedroom, that way you can sleep after.” Lena said. Emily felt a small thrill as she picked Emily up in her arms, princess style, as if she weighed nothing at all. Emily wrapped her arms around Lena and nodded. That made sense too.

They got to the bedroom and Lena gently placed Emily down on her feet, holding her hand to make sure she didn’t fall over.

“You’ll be very tired after I feed, you should probably change into some pajamas so you can fall right to sleep. I’ll look away while you change.” Lena said. She then turned Emily’s face towards hers and looked into her eyes. “But be very careful, the spell is like being heavily drunk. I don’t want you falling over and hitting your head.”

“Yes ma’am.” Emily said absentmindedly.

“Good girl. Now go change for me.”

Emily wandered over to her closet, steadying herself against the wall as she went. She opened the closet and selected a comfortable oversized T-shirt and some comfortable shorts, stripping off her old clothing and putting on the pajamas. She vaguely wondered if Lena was keeping her word and looking away. She almost hoped she wasn’t.

“I’m done.”

“Alright, come over to the bed, lay down.”

Emily obeyed, laying down on her back. Lena adjusted her position so she was laying on her side, tilted up her chin, then carefully moved her hair aside to expose her neck. That small, rational part of Emily's mind was practically screaming as Lena climbed into the bed with her. The spell keeping Emily calm was starting to strain against the terror underneath it. She gripped the blanket hard in her hands, her heart pounding inside her chest.

"It's going to be ok, luv," Lena said as she wrapped an arm around Emily from behind and placing her hand hand on Emily's chin, holding her head in place. "It'll be over before you know it."

Despite her magically inflicted calm Emily felt tears begin to form in her eyes as Lena touched her lips against her neck, gently caressing over her skin, searching for the perfect place to sink in her teeth. She felt a pair of points against her neck as Lena brought out her fangs, then a sharp pain as they pierced her neck.

The pain lasted only for a moment before a wave of pleasure flowed from the bite into Emily’s body. It was a little overwhelming, completely overshadowing whatever pain still remained from the bite. Emily’s mind almost seemed to fade away in the process, all of her fear evaporating in the pleasure, the last corners of Emily’s mind surrendering. She couldn’t have said how long Lena drank from her, but it felt like some time. A slow, careful, pleasurable drain. She felt a sense of vitality being pulled from the rest of her body into her neck, and each gentle sucking came with a small swell of pleasure as life force was pulled through the bite. She began to hum in pleasure at Lena fed, her last conscious thought before fading completely was that she could really learn to enjoy this.

When Emily began to regain a sense of where she was Lena had pulled away and was carefully applying a bandage to over the wound.

“The bite should heal fairly quickly, drawing life force through the wound means there is plenty of energy at the site to help it heal.” Lena said. “I do want to make sure you recover right, so sit up, I have some juice for you to drink.”

She helped Emily sit up in the bed and lifted a bottle of orange juice to her lips, ordering her to drink. After Emily had obediently drank about half the bottle Lena allowed her to stop a moment, placed a small pill in her mouth, and made her swallow it.

“That is an iron supplement. I have a little more than a week’s worth for you.” Lena said, holding up a small pill bottle. “It’s important that you take iron after being fed on. I could taste that you were already a little low on iron so it is doubly important that you make sure to get some iron. If you don’t trust the pills I give you then get some on your own.” Lena said, placing the pills on her night stand.

“Ok.” Emily said, still only on the edge of consciousness. That was very thoughtful of her.

Lena helped her down on the bed.

"You need to be more careful. Most vampires are not so concerned about the well-being of their victims." Lena said. “Remember, see if they can walk through your door  _ before  _ you invite them in.”

"Are you going to come back?” Emily asked.

“No, I don’t target the same person twice. I don’t want you scared that I might jump you out of the shadows.” Lena said. “You don’t have to worry, I won't bother you again.

“Watching the movie was fun, and you’ve been nice…”

Lena laughed.

“I doubt you’ll feel that way once my spell wears off. For what it's worth I had a good time too.” Lena said, "But now it’s time for you to sleep."

She leaned over, kissing her on the forehead and in an instant Emily faded into darkness.

* * *

Lena locked Emily’s door on the way out, slipping the keys through the old fashioned mail slot.

Lena liked being a vampire, she really did, but sometimes it was really depressing. Emily was fun. She was  _ cute _ . It would have been a lot of fun to hang out with her, watching old movies Lena had caught in the original release, chatting about superhero films.

_ A girl has to eat. _ Lena told herself. That didn’t make it any easier to walk away from a funny, intelligent, cute redhead. Lena was only human - more or less.

Lena took the elevator down the the ground floor, headed out the apartment complex, turned into an alleyway and casually scaled the side of the building in a feat of superhuman parkour that only a vampire (or something similarly inhuman) would be capable of. 

Now roof hopping, that was something she absolutely loved about being a vampire. Sure, she could poof into a swarm of bats and just fly but it wasn’t as thrilling as gravity defying stunts as she lept from one roof to the next. She ran and jumped and climbed, flying across the roof tops, burning the excess energy she always had after feeding.

Being a vampire was great, it could just be lonely sometimes and she had trouble staying detached from humans. Gabe would have told her not to play with her food. Lena thought it was a bit rude, but he did have a point. Rubbing shoulders with mortals could be hard, it was usually better to stick to her own kind. Or at least other inhumans. It was always so hard when it was time to move on, and even worse sometimes someone would figure out the signs. Hunters rarely took the time to figure out how a vampire sourced blood before deciding they were cold blooded murderers.

She should visit Satya, they hadn’t seen each other in ages. That would make her feel better.

Lena’s thoughts were interrupted by a scream several buildings over, down on street level. Normally Lena would just ignore it, screams happen in the city, but this one had a tone that was a bit too ‘I’m going to die’. To put a point on it, it was the sort of scream Lena had heard many times before Satya had taught her how to pacify her victims with magic.

She jumped a few roofs over and peered down into the alley. There was a human down there, male, standing pressed against a wall at the end of the alley. Lena could smell hints of, ugh, cigarette smoke. Gross. He must have been on a smoke break. Staring him down and growling menacingly was a huge white wolf. She was a  _ beautiful  _ animal. Fluffy. Lena wanted to hug her.

Obviously wolves don’t just end up in the city, so this was some sort of supernatural. Lena took a quick glance at the sky and sighed. Yep, full moon. Probably a werewolf that hadn’t taken sufficient precautions. And this idiot had been smoking out in an alleyway past midnight on the full moon like an idiot. Might as well light a beacon that said “hey, come eat me!”, anything within a mile and a half could have tracked the smell back to a free meal. He almost deserved to be eaten, that would teach him a lesson.

“What the hell, get away from me!” the man said, wildly throwing an empty bottle at the wolf as if that might scare it off. The wolf ignored the bottle as it smashed on the ground next to it, growling louder and taking slow steps towards the man.

Lena only had a moment to think. It wasn’t really her business, but supernaturals ripping humans to shreds in back alleys was bad for everyone. People didn’t care much if it had been a werewolf, a vampire, or a fucking gargoyle, it blew back hard on all of them. And the poor wolf probably didn’t mean to get caught out on a full moon, accidents happen. If she ended up tearing this guy apart she would spend the rest of her life in a very small cage. That wasn’t fair. And the guy probably didn’t  _ actually  _ deserve to be eaten.

_ What the hell. Time for some fun. _ Lena thought, taking a step forward and letting herself fall down into the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena fell to the ground, touching down with unnatural grace within arms reach of the wolf. She reached out and began petting it.

“Hello! My name’s Lena-”

The wolf startled at her sudden appearance, turning and snapping at her. Lena easily dodged towards the opening of the alley, away from the man who would have been dinner for the wolf if it had not been for her intervention. The wolf followed her, spinning around in place and growling menacingly at her. She was far larger than Lena had judged from up on the roof, it was closer to the size of a small horse than a normal wolf. It was a tad concerning, a werewolf this large would be impossible to take in a straight fight. It wasn't a huge problem, she hadn't planned on a fight. All she needed to do was keep the werewolf's attention and out run her. And nothing was as quick as Lena.

“Aww, does the cute little puppy want to play?” Lena said in the cutesy voice people usually reserve for pets and infants. “I know a game!”

She dashed forward in a flash, lightly bopping the wolf on the nose with the palm of her hand.

“Tag, you’re it!”

The wolf did not like that. She snarled, lunging forward at Lena, trying to catch the vampire with her teeth. If Lena were not so quick the wolf would have bitten down on her throat with enough force to pop her head off her shoulders. Instead she clamped down on empty air where Lena had been only a moment before.

“Gotta be quicker than that to catch me!” Lena taunted, retreating towards from the mouth of the alley. 

The wolf didn’t waste a second, launching itself at Lena with murder in it’s eyes. Lena dashed out of the alley and turned the corner, sprinting down the sidewalk for the precious few seconds it took for the wolf to catch up to her. The moment it pounced at her Lena planted her foot and reversed, ducking low and zipping under it’s leap. The wolf twisted in mid air, throwing off it’s landing and causing it to crash and tumble. By the time it had gotten back to its feet Lena had dashed across the street and was headed for another alley.

In the classic competition of vampire vs werewolf both sides have strengths and weaknesses. Never get caught out in the open fighting a werewolf - it can outrun you over distances, it will outlast you every time, and when it does catch you it is far stronger and will tear you to pieces. Vampires, on the other hand, have maneuverability, complex planning, and the ability to use weapons. The traditional method of dealing with a werewolf was a silver long knife combined with hit and run strikes, using terrain to slow the beast as you took it down over dozens of strikes. It was a dangerous game for most vampires, they had to make dozens of successful strikes while the wolf only ever had to get lucky once. If it ever managed to sink its teeth into you it was over. 

Lena, however, had a unique advantage. Like most vampires she had a natural affinity for mind affecting charms and a number of unique magical talents. For some necromancy came as naturally as breathing, others might boast control over some natural element. Lena's talent was speed. When she moved soon the world seemed to move in slow motion; she couldn't quite dodge bullets matrix style but she came close. As long as Lena kept her wits about her there was no real chance that the wolf would catch her.

Her plan was simple: run the wolf around in circles for an hour or two, hopefully leading it away from any potential victims, then retreat to the roofs where the wolf couldn’t follow and make her escape. At least, that had been her plan. She noticed quite quickly that their game of cat and mouse wasn’t going how she expected. The wolf shouldn’t have tumbled and crashed like it did. It was clumsy, slower than she had expected. She could see that the wolf still had a chain hanging from her front right paw, probably how she had planned to restrain herself for the full moon, but it should not have been heavy enough to slow her down. 

The chase went on for a few miles, jumping fences and ducking through alleys. By now the wolf was visibly limping, favoring her chained leg, and Lena could smell some blood. Never good signs.

“Hey, are you ok?” She asked, lazily dodging as the wolf snapped at her again. She jumped away, climbing onto a fire escape that the wolf was too large for. The wolf growled and barked at her as she hid behind the metal bars.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just didn't want to eat that guy, you know?"

She growled and stared up at Lena, taking a step but whimpering as she put weight on the injured leg.

“I might be able to help with that.” Lena offered.

The wolf growled and barked at Lena.

“Got it, no touchy.” Lena said.

The wolf kept an eye on her, retreating a few limping steps deeper into the alleyway before laying down. It turned some attention to it’s leg, licking at the blood that was now oozing out from under the metal shackle. Lena sat and watched the wolf for some time, until it seemed as if she was more or less ignoring her, then slowly dropped off the fire escape as far away from the wolf as she could manage. The wolf looked up to growl defensively but didn’t make any other moves.

“I don’t know if you can understand me, but I’ll be back soon, ok?” Lena said. The wolf eyed her but didn’t follow as Lena slowly backed out of the alley.

* * *

The nearest 24 hour convenience store was staffed by a single employee, a guy maybe in his early 20s sitting in a chair with headphones on. His feet were up resting up on the counter and he was zoning out, half asleep and staring at his phone. He didn’t seem to notice Lena as she walked in the door and immediately turned to the snack aisle. She went down the aisle picking up several bags of jerky and a bag of Doritos.

She walked up to the counter and cleared her throat loudly. The man startled, almost falling out of his chair.

“Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry.” Lena said with a shrug.

“Not your fault, I just, uh, didn’t see you on the security monitor.” He said, getting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, that happens, I’m a vampire. Don’t show up on cameras and all that.”

The man chuckled as he began scanning her items.

“And what exactly does a vampire need with six bags of beef jerky and a bag of Doritos at two in the morning?”

“Feeding a stray werewolf I found.” She answered, getting out her wallet.

“I’ll give you points for creativity. Never heard that one before.” 

He finished ringing her up, she paid, and as she walked away she made sure to flash her fangs just to see the shocked look on his face.

Yeah, being a vampire could be pretty awesome.

* * *

The wolf, thankfully, hadn’t moved. Lena carefully peeked her head around the side of the building. It was still sitting there, making light whining noises as it messed with it’s injury.

_Poor thing._

“Hey, I’m back, just like I said.” Lena called out.

The wolf turned to her, growling and barking, clearly not to pleased that the annoying vampire had returned.

“I brought snacks!” Lena said, holding up the convenience store bag as a peace offering. The wolf looked at the bag, showing a hint of suspicion.

Lena pulled out one of the bags of beef jerky and opened it up, holding up a particularly large piece of jerky for the wolf to see. 

“Beef jerky. Do you want some?”

The wolf’s constantly growling died down a bit as it stared at the meat. Apparently she was hungry. Lena very slowly, very carefully crept forward until she could place the jerky on the ground within the reach of the wolf. She snatched it up barely a second after it had left Lena’s hand then looked expectantly at the bag.

“Like that, don’t you?” She said, getting out some more jerky.

She ended up sitting down a few feet from the wolf, eating the chips herself and slowly feeding the wolf jerky. Being fed seemed to put the wolf in a much better mood, and soon she was allowing Lena to feed her directly.

“You know, I thought this would be enough but you are a big girl.” Lena said as they finished off their fifth bag of jerky. The wolf just sniffed at the last bag of jerky in response.

“Not that big is bad.” Lena said conversationally as she tore open the last bag. “You’re a big beautiful fluffy. I love your fur.”

The wolf ate the next piece out of her hand but met Lena’s eyes. Lena had the distinct feeling she was listening and waiting for Lena to continue. It was easy to forget that werewolves were people even in their wolf form. The wolf might have been running on instinct and without access to her full intelligence under the full moon but she was still a person. People don’t generally run around and murder other people for no reason. 

“I’m sorry I made you run all over the place, that probably really hurt, didn’t it? I just was worried you would eat that guy and then people would think you were a bad wolf. Werewolves get a raw deal, you know? I’m sure you do.” 

The wolf finished off the last of the jerky, watching Lena.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any more. I could maybe go get some? Maybe there is a grocery store nearby and I can get you some real meat, or maybe some water-"

Lena was interrupted when the wolf leaned forward and licked her face, causing the vampire to tumble backwards in surprise.

"Ack! What was that?!" Lena said, wiping off her face. The wolf was looking down at her with her head tilted and her huge tail wagging.

"Look you are very cute but _please_ don't lick my face, you have a really bad case of beef jerky breath." Lena said, standing up. 

The wolf barked with some excitement, leaned forward into Lena and began nuzzling her.

"Aww, you are such a sweetheart, aren't you?" Lena said, using one hand to scratch behind a massive ear.

Lena snuggled up to the wolf, sitting down next to its neck and wrapping an arm around her. She seemed content with this arrangement and laid her head down on the ground to rest. 

"I bet you are pretty tired, right? I bet it's hard to get any sleep with your leg hurting. I might be able to help with that."

Putting a huge werewolf under a charmed sleep was no small task but the wolf was already exhausted and Lena had fed hours before. Lena concentrated her magic, singing a soft lullaby to work as an incantation for her spell. It took quite some time, the wolf's eyes gradually becoming unfocused, then her eyelids drooping, and finally her eyes closed and she drifted off.

Lena stayed snuggling up against her softly singing her lullaby for some time, pushing more magic into the spell to make sure it wouldn't break. When she was satisfied it would hold until Lena chose to break the spell she got up, circled around to the wolf's injured leg and knelt to take a closer look.

The chain dangling from her leg was maybe five feet long, ending in a small loop locked in place with a heavy padlock - probably how the chain had been secured to something stationary, something that clearly couldn't handle the strength of the transformed werewolf. More concerning was the metal shackle itself. It looked far too tight, like it was crushing her leg just above her paw. That was probably necessary to make sure it couldn't be pulled free. Werewolves healed quick but it had to be terribly painful while she was transformed. There wasn’t a lock, it looked to be secured by a bolt through the metal. Lena would need a tool if she wanted to remove it.

Lena fretted for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. She checked in her phone, the moon would be up for an hour after sunrise so she couldn't stay all night and watch over her, but she couldn't just leave her here. She was too big to move while she was asleep and Lena didn't want to make her walk on the injured foot. And there was no reason to expect the wolf would cooperate if she did wake her up. 

She would need help with this one. She got out her phone and made a call.

“Hey Gabe, I got a bit of a situation here, I was hoping you and Jack might be able to help me out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this got so many comments and such across different places, I'm sorry if I have not responded to yours yet I really appreciate all the comments but I do get a little overwhelmed when I try to respond to many of them. That doesn't meant to stop though! I love them, but it can be a tad overwhelming to answer all of them.
> 
> This chapter turned out a bit short, I decided to break the chapter in half from what I had outlined because I still had four scenes to write. Emily will be back next chapter, but in the mean time enjoy some werewolf Amélie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There is a very brief dream sequence in which Lena has Emily pinned on a bed, so hot dream based non con

"Lena, that's a werewolf." Gabriel said, glaring at Lena out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeaaah…” Lena said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, refusing to meet Gabriel’s glare.

“ _ Technically _ it’s a dire wolf. You can tell ‘cause of the shape of the snout.” Jack said helpfully, stepping forward to the wolf and crouching down to look closer. “Also because it’s the size of a horse.”

“Thanks Jack.” Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes.

“She’s hurt, I was hoping you could help me get her back to my apartment so she can be safe until the moon goes down?” Lena asked.

“I thought we were helping you with a feeding gone wrong, we even brought shovels to bury the body.” Gabe pointed out.

“I might not have been entirely, uh, truthful about the whole dead body thing. I do need your help moving a body, it’s just not dead.” Lena said. “So it was only a half lie.”

“Kid, you can’t just pick up stray werewolves off the street and take them home. Maybe we can lock her in a storage unit or something?”

Lena planted her hands on her hips and gave him a scowl.

“I’m not picking up a stray, I’m helping out a fellow non-human in need. You don’t have to help if you don’t want to, just let me borrow the truck and I can handle it.” Lena said. “And I’m not a kid.”

Jack looked at Gabe with a shrug.

“Kid’s got a point. Her foot’s really messed up, wouldn’t be right leaving her on her own.”

Gabe put his face in his hands and gave an impressively disheartened sigh.

“This is such a bad idea. You know nothing about her, you don’t know what you might be stepping into here.”

Jack got up and put an arm around Gabriel.

“If you wanted to do the smart thing you wouldn’t have married me.” He said, giving Gabe a kiss on the cheek and handing him the keys to the truck. “Pull the truck in so we don’t have to carry her as far, ok?”

“Yes!” Lena said, pumping her fist in the air. “I knew you two would come through.”

Gabe shook his head, turning and walking to the truck.

“At the very least we are going to Satya about this.” Gabe called over his shoulder. “She’ll want to know that a dire wolf has been running wild through her territory.”

* * *

King’s Row was built to be an upscale development. Fancy, modernized apartments and shopping centers built under a veneer of old London style, the sort of thing that appeals to the upper middle class and tourists with money burning holes in their pockets. It was built with the promise of bringing economic prosperity to the area, the investors claiming to have a strong desire to support and uplift the human and non-human population of the previously destitute area alike. 

Never trust a human with money.

The area had been built on the back of cheap, under the table omnic and demi human labor, and these people were the first to find themselves unable to afford their old homes as rent skyrocketed in the area. Lacking the legal protections and rights common to humans they were forced from their homes to make room for more profitable tennants. Omnics and demi humans unable to afford shelter became a common sight.

To say the political situation deteriorated quickly would be an understatement. Protests became commonplace. Crime skyrocketed as desperate people turned to petty theft. It wasn’t long before the area became symbolic of the struggle between humans and those considered lesser sapiants. The final blow to the area came with a series of riots incited by a group of omnic extremists known as ‘null sector’, leaving the area in shambles and the initial investors broke.

With the area in collapse dubious figures snatched up apartments and abandoned storefronts, eager to profit off those who had very few options. These days Kings Row and the surrounding area is notable for having the highest per capita population of non-humans in all of England, earning the area the derisive label ‘monster town’.

Lena lived in an apartment complex just off King’s Row. It was nice enough, the building wasn’t even two decades old. There was a community room on the fifth floor with pingpong and a foosball table, a workout room on the second floor with some decent free weights and a couple of machines. Lena had a balcony, two bedrooms all to herself at a steep discount compared to anywhere else in the city, a decent sized balcony (an absolute must for any self respecting vampire), there was even parking under the building for a car, if she had owned one. Best of all no one ever mentioned that she had installed heavy black out curtains on all her windows and only ever came out at night. 

People were really good at ignoring the quirks of the other people in this particular area of town. So much so that when Gabe, Jack, and Lena pulled into the complex she barely bothered to check if the coast was clear. Anyone up and active at 3 am in monster town wouldn’t be stupid enough to, say, call the cops if they saw a giant, unconscious werewolf being dragged into an apartment complex by a pair of vampires and a wraith.

Sometimes it is better just to forget what you may or may not have seen under a full moon.

* * *

“How much can a dire wolf weigh?” Gabriel complained as the three collectively maneuvered and deposited the wolf in the middle of Lena’s living room.

“Well, a horse of similar size would weigh over a thousand pounds.” Jack said thoughtfully.

“The question was rhetorical.” Gabriel said, flopping down on Lena’s couch. “Kid, you owe us big time for this.”

Lena jumped on the couch beside him and hugged him tight with a big smile on her face.

“Silly, we’re family, we don’t keep score.” She declared as Gabe tried to pry her off of him.

“You only say that because I’m the one with a truck.” Jack said. “But seriously, Satya needs to know about this. If you don’t tell her we will.”

“I just want to hear what she has to say for herself first. I’m not stupid.” Lena said.

“Ha! Could have fooled me.” Gabriel said. He melted into black fog, the sudden lack of support causing Lena to fall off the couch. She stuck her tongue out at him as he floated over to her fridge, materialized, and pulled out a beer.

“I’m taking this.” He declared, walking out of the apartment.

"See ya later kid. Try not to get in too much trouble." Jack advised. Lena waved goodbye as he followed his husband, closing the door behind him.

Lena stared at the giant wolf sleeping in her living room for a solid minute before she remembered the chain and got her tools. Removing the shackle was easy enough with the proper tool and she got her first good look at the wolf’s injury. It wasn’t pretty, the white fur was matted with blood, but as far as Lena could tell the injury wasn’t terrible. It didn’t look like there were any broken bones at the very least, and that meant it should heal before the night was over. 

Lena yawned, sitting down on her couch. It had been one hell of a night and she was tired, starting to feel the crash after feeding. It wasn't as if there was anything to do about this particular problem for now so she decided to get some rest. She got a large blanket, putting it over the werewolf, set and alarm for 5 minutes after moon down and laid down on the couch.

* * *

_ Lena loomed over Emily, eyes glowing red and fangs barred in a cruel, delighted grin. Emily struggled and squirmed, fighting against her, trying to escape, but Lena held her wrists pinned to the bed in an iron grip. She leaned down to Emily, brushing her lips against her skin. _

_ “Don’t worry, it will be over soon…” _

_ Emily fought but was helpless to stop the vampire as she put her fangs against her neck, gasping as Lena pushed her knee up between her legs, grinding into her as she pierced her neck, overwhelming Emily with a sudden wave of pleasure... _

* * *

Emily bolted upright, still clutching her blanket protectively. 

It took her a moment to realize that she was in bed but Lena wasn’t with her. She also couldn’t remember exactly when and how she had gone to bed, nor when she had changed into the pajamas she was now wearing. She remembered Lena coming with the pizza, snuggling up to her, watching the movie… did they kiss? Or was that part of the dream? It was all blending together, memories tangled up with a very steamy dream. 

She looked around the room, trying to get her bearings. It was early, the sun was just starting to shine through the window. There was a small bottle of pills on the nightstand. It finally clicked when something in the back of her mind said ‘iron’.

_ Oooh… _

Emily touch her hand to her neck, feeling The bandage over the bite mark. She sigh and laid back down, hiding under the blanket.

_ It was going so well… _

Sorting out what had been real and what was a dream took several minutes. She certainly hadn’t acted like Emily would have expected a vampire to act, and that made it a bit more difficult to separate the dream from reality. It was surreal, as far as she could remember Lena had treated her with an excessive amount of courtesy and respect considering the end result. But maybe the correct word wasn’t courteous. Apologetic fit better.

Emily threw off her blanket. It was only the crack of dawn but she didn’t feel like sleeping. She needed to eat something unhealthy and watch cartoons. She got up and went out to her living room, into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. There was a pizza box in the fridge. Emily sighed, grabbing the pizza. Apparently Lena had cleaned up after the date night before she left. 

With a breakfast of reheated pizza and chocolate milk Emily considered the previous night. Vampires weren’t supposed to be nice. Even if you didn’t think they were monsters, they  _ ate people _ . This wasn’t how vampires were supposed to behave. 

It was almost annoying. Obviously it was better that Lena hadn’t hurt her, not really, but Emily was having a really hard time getting properly angry at Lena, she even cleaned the goddamn living room before she left. The problem was her mind controlled logic had actually been correct. If this is what a vampire needed to do to survive it was hard to fault Lena for doing it.

_ She could have asked.  _ Emily thought.  _ I donate blood, this isn’t all that different. _

_ Would you really have said yes? _

Emily cursed the traitorous part of her mind that wouldn’t let her lie to herself. Was it ethical to steal a loaf of bread if you are starving? Emily was a decent sort. Steal the bread from people who have plenty and of course it was ok. If someone had broken into her apartment and only stolen food could she really bring herself to be mad at them? She had so much extra blood she regularly gave it away for free on the hope that it might help someone out who needed it.

Emily couldn’t quite rationalize all these facts together in a way that made everything ok. The blood thing was different, it just was. It wasn’t just something she owned, it was part of her. But where did that leave people like Lena? Were they just supposed to die because what they needed to do to survive made Emily uncomfortable?

The vampire problem had never really been a practical problem for Emily. The idea of two sapient species inherently at odds with each other had always been comfortably distant. “Vampires will do what they need to in order to survive and humans will do what they need to in order to defend themselves” was a decent enough answer when it was all theory. You could be comfortable with it at a distance but having to deal with the practical reality of what that meant was a headache she didn’t want.

Perhaps even more annoyingly Emily couldn’t stop thinking about those fangs on her neck. She shuddered at the memory, feeling a thrill of excitement in her stomach.

_ And now I have to deal with that. _

* * *

Amélie regained consciousness slowly, gradually, sensation returning as she came up from a deep sleep. Her wrist hurt. There were strange smells. Something like a human but different, like a shadow cast over bright colors.

_ Vampire. _

Her eyes snapped open and she spun around, swiping her foot under the vampire that was standing over her, cutting her feet out from under her. The vampire hit the ground with a thud and Amélie brought down her fist with enough force to crush bone. Instead her fist impacted on the floor, the wood under the carpet cracking from the blow.

“Je suis où, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?” Amélie growled, hopping to her feet, wincing bad from the pain in her wrist

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you, it’s ok!” The vampire said from across the room.

“Where am I?!” She shouted. 

“You are in my apartment, I brought you here so you would be safe until the moon went down.” The vampire said quickly.

Amélie looked around the apartment, straining her hearing and smell for any sign of a threat besides the vampire in front of her. There was the very faint smell of cigarette smoke, and silver somewhere nearby.

“I smell silver.” Amélie growled. There was a door that looked like it might be an exit. She could make a run for it.

“Other room, in my closet. If I wanted to threaten you I would have it here, right? If you just calm down for a minute we can talk, ok? I can see you looking at the door, I don’t recommend running.”

“Are you going to try to stop me?”

“No, but you are naked right now, and with your choice between naked woman and giant wolf I think you might attract more attention than you want.”

Amélie looked down at herself. Right. She snatched up the blanket on the floor, covering herself and blushing hard.

"I can lend you some clothes and then we can talk, ok? Just, um, stay here, I’ll get some clothes.” The vampire said, slowly backing into another room as if Amélie was a bomb that might go off if she moved too fast.

Amélie moved over to the door, ready to run if the vampire tried anything funny.

* * *

Lena slipped into her room. Before finding clothes she sent off a couple text messages to Gabe and Jack and then a much more careful message to Satya.

>Found a loose werewolf last night in the city, Jack and Gabe helped me bring her somewhere safe, I am figuring out what her deal is now and I’ll let you know.

quickly grabbing for some clothes for the very, extremely naked woman that was now standing in her apartment. She found a hoodie and some leggings that ought to work and came back out to the living room slowly, holding them up for her to see. The woman snatched them from her and glared.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll just turn around then.” Lena said, looking away from her. She really hoped the woman wouldn’t just make a break for it as soon as she was dressed.

“I am dressed, now what is going on?” The woman demanded. Lena turned back to her, noting that she was nursing her wrist - the one that would have been in the chain. She had also pulled the hood over her head, covering the wolf like ears on her head.

“Ok, so, I’m just going to start at the beginning ok? I was out roof hopping and I heard a guy scream, so naturally I was curious and decided to check it out. I found you staring down this guy in an alley and it looked like he had ticked you off or something and you were going to attack him, so I decided that probably wouldn’t be the best thing in the world and I jumped down and got your attention so you would chase me instead. Eventually you stopped because your leg was hurt and I got you some beef jerky and brought you home, which I am just now realizing was technically kidnapping so I am really very sorry about that.”

The woman stared at her for a long moment.

“My name’s Lena, by the way.” 

“I’m… Élise.” she said. Her hesitation gave away the lie, but Lena wasn’t about to blame her for not wanting to give her real name.

“Did I actually just follow you home after you gave me jerky?” Élise asked with a blush.

“Yeah, something like that.” Lena lied. She was just realizing how terrible ‘I cast a sleep spell on you and dragged you back home’ really was, no wonder Gabriel had been mad. “Like I said, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. You can go whenever you like. I would offer to walk you home but the sun is up and, uh-”

“Vampire, I know, I have a nose.” Élise said, rolling her eyes.

“Right! Sense of smell, I forgot.”

There was a long, awkward pause as Lena tried to figure out what she could possibly say that wouldn't come off as idiotic or strange.

“I wouldn’t normally follow a stranger home.” Élise finally said with a healthy dose of embarrassment. “The full moon messes with my head.”

“Sure, makes sense. I have to say you were really cute though.”

Élise had a  _ really  _ impressive scowl.

“So do you need subway fare? I could lend you a bit of money.” Lena offered before she put her foot in her mouth again.

“I don’t really have anywhere to go.” Élise said, looking awkwardly at the ground.

_ Good job Lena! _

Lena sighed for the effect and flopped down on her couch. She couldn’t just kick her out on the street, now she was responsible for her.

“There’s a homeless shelter…” Lena started, but stopped when Élise looked like she might cry.

“Ok, we’ll figure out where you are going to stay later. What’s up with your wrist? Shouldn’t that have healed by now? I’ve known werewolves, they heal crazy fast. You should get someone to look at that, anything that disrupts super natural healing is bad news.”

“I don’t want to go to a doctor.” Élise said firmly.

“Look, you're clearly in some sort of trouble, but whatever you are afraid of I’m not out to get you. You need to get it looked at.” Lena insisted.

“It’s not  _ safe _ for me to go to a doctor.” Élise said, again pointedly staring at a spot on the floor.

That could mean a lot of different things, but if going to a random doctor wasn’t safe she was probably in some deep shit. Or at least thought she was. Lena ran a hand through her hair, trying to think. Satya could probably figure out something but waiting hours until sundown to examine a magical injury was not smart. 

“Ok, I know someone who  _ might _ be willing to take a look at it off the record. No paperwork, no anything that might lead back to you. Is that good enough? Do you feel safe with that?”

After a moment of consideration Élise gave a nod. Lena sighed, getting out her phone.

“This is going to be so awkward.” Lena complained as the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Heeeey Em.”


End file.
